¿PORQUE ALBERT?
by Tzitziki Janik
Summary: Es la pregunta que le hizo Candy a Albert tras el ataque del león. Descubre la respuesta a esta sencilla pregunta.


**¿POR QUE, ALBERT?**

¿Qué fué lo que hizo que arriesgara su vida ese día?... fue tan estúpido. ¡Nunca había sentido tanto miedo! El león estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella pero él se interpuso sin pensarlo un segundo... fue instintivo... protección, pensó.

Miró aterrada como el león desgarraba la piel de un poderoso zarpazo y la camisa se humedecía con su sangre. Lanzó un grito que calló entre sus manos porque pensó que moriría. Y entonces un vuelco doloroso estrujó su corazón... ¡Lo amas! le susurró... ¡Sí!, ella le respondió... y esa verdad corrió por su cuerpo, con cada furioso latido aceptaba lo que por mucho tiempo se había negado.

Y cómo no enamorarse de él si era tan atractivo, tierno y gentil. ¡Un verdadero príncipe! que con sus detalles poco a poco fue ganando un lugar en su corazón y cuando ella se dió cuenta ya estaba perdida por él.

Su relación se convirtió en una dulce tortura. Ella buscaba su mirada para derretirse en sus ojos azules. Su sonrisa la llenaba... un simple roce la desquiciaba.

Por las noches fingía dormir solo para poder escuchar el ritmo acompasado de su respiración. Cautelosamente lo espiaba, mirando de reojo el perfil de su rostro y sus anchos hombros, ocultando su sonrojo bajo cualquier pretexto... él y solo él había despertado sus instintos de mujer.

Ahora no puede dejar de temblar.

A él no le bastó con interponerse entre ella y el león. Decidió acercarse, mirándolo fijamente... de igual a igual. Se plantó frente a él susurrando palabras en un idioma desconocido que hizo que el majestuoso felino se tranquilizara, para asombro de propios y extraños... ese momento fue tan mágico... ambos mirándose serenos y con sus melenas mecidas por el viento.

Afortunadamente todo salió bien… porque al menos el león no siguió sus instintos.

Indignada, levanta su rostro lloroso y le mira, porque por un instante pensó que lo perdería y no le daría ese beso soñando con el que se entregara totalmente a él. Con delicadeza termina de vendar las heridas de ese pecho fuerte y desnudo. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie pasando un brazo por su cintura sintiendo la cercanía de ese cuerpo y sin querer se estremeció.

Cuidó de él por varios días, curando sus heridas. Fingiendo que todo estaba bien pero en realidad evitaba mirarle porque si lo hacía terminaría llorando y preguntándole... ¿Por qué Albert... por qué?

- Te pasa algo, Candy? ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué?... sí, estoy bien.

- No sabes mentir pequeña... dime que te pasa.

- ¡No me pasa nada! Es hora de cambiarte los vendajes, así que... ¡Siéntate!

- Claro, como ordenes... pero sabes que soy tu amigo ¿Verdad?

¡Claro que lo sabía! y eso la enfadaba. Precisamente ahora que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él se lo recordaba. Con diligencia le retiró los vendajes y delicadamente pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la roja cicatriz... parecía viva, palpitante... un perenne recordatorio de ese momento.

Y fue entonces que preguntó.

- ¿Por qué Albert... por qué?- le dijo con dolor en su voz.

- ¿Por qué... qué?

- Esto - señalando la cicatriz- ¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida?... ¿Por qué? No pensaste en mí... me dejarías nuevamente sola - terminó con sus verdes ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas.

- Yo... por favor pequeña... no llores. Lo que hice fue instintivo… tenía que protegerte.

- ¿Por qué, Albert?- insistió.

Mirándola a los ojos, supo que era el momento de la verdad. Como decirle que si moría, el moriría con ella. Como decirle que calló lo que sentía porque no quería perderla, si no había posibilidad para que fuera su mujer al menos la conservaría como amiga.

- Te amo - fueron las contundentes palabras - Me enamoré de tí desde hace mucho... por ese amor callé, por ese amor te protegí... y en ese momento no me importó nada.

Lo escuchó incrédula, porque con cada palabra su corazón latía feliz.

¡La amaba!... y sin pensarlo lo besó.

Apenas fue un toque, tan sutil pero que trastocó los sentidos de ambos... ella abochornada por su arrebato y él simplemente encantado.

Albert levantó su mentón acariciándole con los dedos esos labios largamente anhelados y temblorosos. Solo le bastó un roce para desear besarlos nuevamente. Ya se había contenido por mucho tiempo y no desperdiciaría un segundo más.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que la vida puede ser efímera. Que todo se puede perder en un instante y más cuando callas eso que sientes.

Qué importa que la gente hablara de ellos.

Porque ahí en la intimidad de ese modesto departamento, el amor se convertía en poesía.

Porque ahí sobre una suave cama un hombre y una mujer, por fin eran uno.

By Tzitziki Janik

* * *

Ya saben que esta historia fue escrita solo por el placer de hacerlo y cualquier parecido con otra o con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

A todas las personas que han leído mis travesuras y que han dejado sus bellos comentarios.

Muchas, muchas gracias.


End file.
